Loss
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: It was her mothers funeral. Despite her age Su had always seen Toph as invincible. It was hard to accept that she was gone. (How Suyin found out that Sokka was her father) [Characters: Su Beifong, Lin, Katara, Bataar Sr, Bataar Jr, Kya, Wei, Wing, Huan, Opal, Bolin, Pabu, Ships: tokka, bopal, kataang.] Part 4 of Time.


**A/N Part 4 of Time.**

She stood in the corner and watched as the others trudged around in a state of melancholy sorrow. Lin was crying angrily next to Kya, upset that Toph was going to miss their wedding.

Opal sat dejected with her eyes unfocused as she stared mindlessly at the floor. Bolin sat beside her, his arm wrapped protectively around her as he pressed a gentle kiss to head. She absentmindedly stroked Pabu who was curled up in her lap in a sign of comfort.

The rest of her children stood around in a mix of shock and despair. To the untrained eye you wouldn't have noticed the change in Huan's demeanour but as his mother Su could easily see how much he was hurting. It was strange to see the twins without their usual amount of energy. And Baaatar Jr was taking it the hardest of all as he still felt guilty about what happened with Kuvira.

Baatar Sr gave her palm a reassuring squeeze before going to intercept guests that tried to talk to her. It was in moments like this that she was reminded how much she loved her husband.

A few minutes later her mothers oldest friend came over to her. Su felt grateful as she was wordlessly pulled into a hug. If there was anyone who missed Toph as much as her and Lin did it was this woman. The hug was warm and comforting, everything you would expect a hug from a mother to be. Su was suddenly very jealous of all the hugs her own mother never gave to her.

"I would say sorry but at my age I've seen too many funerals to know that it doesn't help." Katara whispered as she pulled away.

Su wiped her eyes and nodded in agreement. Katara took her hand.

"Please, come and take a walk with me."

Confused but ready to take any excuse to get out of here Su nodded and she was lead outside.

Having lived her last years out here Toph had wanted to be buried in the swamp to be closer to the tree of life. After the burial this morning everyone had gathered in a nearby stone hall to process their grief.

Su and Katara stood outside and looked up at the sacred tree.

"What do you remember of my brother?"

Su was surprised at the question. Sokka had passed away when she was around ten years old. Although Lin would never admit it the pair of them had seen him as a surrogate father figure. They both been devastated when Toph told them what happened.

"I remember he coming over to play with me and Lin a lot. He taught me how to use his boomerang."

Su found herself smiling at the memory.

"He was a good man my brother, not the wisest but a great person non the less. He was a family man through and through. He'd always wanted a child so he could teach them to be brave and strong like he was." Katara sighed and gazed out across the swamp unable to meet Su's eyes. "But he and Suki couldn't have children. It was one of the reasons they broke up. She went back to the Earth Kingdom to train the new Kyoshi warriors. She died a few years before he did, fighting against a corrupt tyrant. She might not have been a bender but I've never met anyone as powerful as her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Su asked confused.

Katara sighed.

"Because you are my niece. Sokka was your father."

"What!" Su stood back in shock trying and failing to process the information.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner but your mother promised me not tell you until this moment."

Su could hear the genuine regret in her voice.

"Did... did he know?" She finally managed to stutter out.

Katara shook her head.

"Not at first. The only one Toph told was me when you were a baby. She made me promise not to tell anyone, not even my husband. It hurt but I gave her my word. In those last months however Sokka finally figured it out. He was furious at Toph for not telling him but eventually he calmed down. He was planning to tell you but he never got the chance."

Su felt tears run down her face. Suddenly she was mourning the loss of both her parents. Her knees felt weak but Katara- no her aunt, wrapped her arms around her to keep her steady as she cried into her shoulder.


End file.
